


The Maelstrom and the Great Pirate

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Maelstrom and The Queen's Blade Warriors [22]
Category: Naruto, Queen's Blade
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathtub Sex, Battle, Breast Fucking, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Resurrection, Sea Monsters, Swordfighting, Team Dynamics, Woman on Top, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is sent to capture Captain Liliana and in the process of capturing her, they find themselves battling the sea monster known as the Kraken and work together to take on the beast. Will the powerful Sage and Pirate find some common ground or stay opponents? Read to find out. NarutoxLiliana. AU. Please R&R. For July 4th of 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maelstrom and the Great Pirate

Happy 4th of July, people! Now, I present you the 22nd installment of the **_Naruto/Queen's Blade_** saga where Naruto meets the noble scoundrel of a pirate named Liliana and must bring her into custody for her thievery but what neither one of them is counting on is the possible chances of them stealing each other's hearts.

As usual, enjoy this mix of action and romance as Naruto and Liliana face off.

Summary: Naruto must capture the pirate Liliana and bring her back to Konoha dead or alive. Though he infiltrates her pirate ship, he finds himself in an unusual position when he finds her and must use his wits to get out of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_ ** or **_Queen's Blade._**

* * *

**A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto was currently travelling to Tamia to carry out his new mission of capturing the undead pirate Liliana and though he wasn't sure that she'd actually be there for sure, he'd heard rumors of her having an interest the town's golden bathtub. His orders were to bring her to Konoha dead or alive and he'd decide on which option he'd follow.

It was nightfall by the time Naruto arrived in the town and he patiently waited while wearing a hooded cloak to keep his identity from being seen by others. He wore the clothes of a vagrant and stood in front of the Tamia bathhouse.

Soon enough, he heard a loud laughter fill the air from above and looked up at the source of the aforementioned noise to see an enormous pirate ship sail through the clouds from above. He looked closer and spotted an attractive pirate of 5'3 with light pink hair and hot pink eyes standing on the bow of the ship.

She wore a black pirate hat with pink frills and a big red ribbon on the side with a black overcoat with pink frills near the bottom and a short red shirt underneath on a small black skirt also with pink frill. The woman also wore a belt with a steering wheel of a ship as a buckler and had on knee-length black boots. Finally, she wore a white choker on her neck, with gold lining and a green hexagonal gem on the center and a layered frilly white bowtie.

"Greetings, you lowly rascals! Plundering with splendor and refinement is my aesthetics." The pirate, Liliana, laughed as the ship lowered itself to the ground and the civilians fled in terror from her as skeleton pirates dropped from it. They started to swarm the town and Naruto formed some hand signs.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled before several clones of him appeared and they all charged into the pirate army before decimating them into nothing. Liliana looked down at the clones battling her army and looked to the original Naruto before smiling in recognition of him.

Deeming him a potentially worthy opponent, she jumped off the ship and flew down at Naruto, who looked up at her. She pulled her rapier out of its sheath and Naruto drew his Sword of the Water God.

Laughing haughtily at him, Liliana watched as he sprang off the ground and leaped at her. Naruto met her in the air and blocked her rapier before she chuckled.

"We meet at least, Naruto of the Uzumaki Clan." Liliana smiled.

"Sorry, Liliana, but I'm gonna need you to stop this madness." Naruto said.

"While I certainly admire your bravery as part of a pirate's 34th aesthetics, a pirate never gives in." Liliana laughed.

"Neither do I." Naruto smiled as he activated his Rinnegan and flew forward before carrying Liliana with him. He carried her up to her ship and dropped her onto the deck before landing in front of her.

"You certainly do have some bravery." Liliana smiled as she rose to her feet and one of Naruto's shadow clones flew onto the ship. He gripped the steering wheel and spun it around before the ship did the same; leaving behind the scattered remains of her army while the clones vanished.

Back on the ship, Naruto clashed with Liliana and easily outclasses her in swordsmanship. Despite this, she refused to back down and pointed her sword at Naruto as he stood on the other side of the deck.

"Ready to give up?" Naruto asked.

"Never!" Liliana haughtily laughed as she swung her rapier and shot a flurry of skulls at him in a move she dubbed Skull Flash. Naruto sliced the skulls as he turned his Sword of Fire God on them and scorched them into dust.

"Impressive." Liliana smiled as she back-flipped onto the crow's nest and Naruto held his hand up before using Banshō Ten'in to pull her down to him. He looped a long chakra chain around her from head to toe and attached another chain on her to the crow's nest to hold her steady.

Liliana struggled as she tried to break loose from the set of chains holding her and Naruto looked to the clone before nodding. The clone flew the ship down to water and it landed on the ocean before cruising through the water.

"All right, Liliana, you can either give up the treasure and take a few years off your sentence or keep it to extend your future sentence." Naruto offered.

"Very well; I shall hand over all my elegant treasure." Liliana said while secretly plotting to wait for an opportunity to present itself as part of the 29th aesthetic of a pirate. Naruto nodded and she kept her eye on her as the ship cruised through the ocean; unaware that Liliana controlled it with the powers she gained from her resurrection at the hands of the Swamp Witch.

Suddenly, it began speeding through the water and Naruto looked around as he tried to figure out what was going on. Liliana smiled as she forced the ship to drive around in circles and caused a massive whirlpool in the ocean.

As she smiled, she was unaware that her actions had caused the whirlpool to reach the depths of the ocean and the swirling water reached a massive underwater cave. Inside of it, a monstrous silhouette lie in the depths of the cave and two bright yellow eyes snapped open in disturbance.

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto asked before noticing Liliana smirking.

"You'll never take me alive!" Liliana laughed before something bumped against the ship and sent it flying from the whirlpool. It spun around in the ocean before coming to a halt and Naruto looked to Liliana, who had a look of confusion on her face.

Then, another bump hit the ship and a massive tentacle wrapped around the front of the ship. Naruto and Liliana looked on to see what appeared to be a monstrous squid rising from the ocean.

"What is that?!" Naruto said aloud.

"The Kraken..." Liliana said and Naruto turned around to see nothing but fear written on her face. The identified beast roared as it swung the ship and flung it around before disappearing underwater again.

Panicking at seeing the creature that originally killed her again, Liliana used her powers to lift the ship into the air before the tentacles flew from the water and wrapped around the ship once more. The Kraken dragged the ship down into the water and it spotted Liliana before it roared in recognition of its past victim.

It swung its tentacles at her and Naruto used Gyūki's ink ability to spray the ink into the creature's right eye. The Kraken roared in pain before Naruto entered Sage Mode and undid the chains surrounding Liliana before slicing off its tentacle with his Sword of the Thunder God.

The electricity shocked it into shrieking in pain before Liliana gathered her courage and jumped onto its second closest tentacle before stabbing into it repeatedly. The Kraken roared as it swung another tentacle at her and Naruto performed Frog Kata on the sea beast.

The Kraken released the ship and roared as it fell back to the sea but Liliana was still focusing on stabbing into the monster's tentacle. Naruto looked down at her and called his clone over before diving after the Kraken and Liliana.

"Die! Die! Die!" Liliana growled in anger as she hacked into the Kraken's tentacle with all the strength she could muster and then Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist before lifting her into the air. He flew back up to the ship before setting Liliana at the steering wheel and shot back down after the Kraken before punching it with all his might.

The Kraken bellowed as it fell into the water and Naruto dispelled his clone before landing on the surface. Soon enough, the Kraken arose from the water and used its remaining eye to swing its tentacles at him.

Naruto hopped onto the squid's nearest tentacle and cut into it with his Sword of the Water God before using Shinra Tensei to it push away. Just then, he heard a booming noise and looked to see cannonballs being fired from the ship.

Standing on the deck was Liliana with her rapier high in the air as she commanded her few remaining soldiers to shoot the squid and Naruto transformed into his avatar of Kurama before grabbing the Kraken. The ancient beast roared and wrapped its tentacles around him before he turned around.

Though unsure if Liliana was trying to kill just the Kraken or him with the cannonballs, he pushed the thought to the side as he held the monster high for enough for it to be shot. The cannonballs shot the creature and it roared in pain.

However, its skin was much too tough for the cannonballs to pierce and Naruto got an idea before turning Kurama's avatar into that of Isobu. He used the giant turtle's rolling abilities to roll the Kraken underwater and forced it to the seabed.

The Kraken released Naruto and he rammed into it before using Tailed Beast Shockwave to push the monster back. Using Isobu's chakra to breathe underwater as well as he could, Naruto rolled towards the Squid on the seabed and bashed into its tough shell.

In a desperate move, the Kraken sprayed a massive amount of ink at Naruto and began to swim away. Just then, it found Naruto rolling through the ink and rammed into the squid's shell with the impact causing a massive crack to appear.

Smiling, Naruto transformed into Gyūki and sprayed ink into the Kraken's remaining eye before wrapping his own tentacles around him. Naruto sprang from the ocean bed and held the Kraken high into the air as he noticed Liliana hadn't left.

She lowered the ship and used Skull Flash to pummel the Kraken's fractured shell before it roared in pain from the heavy damage it took. Transforming back into Kurama, he used the fox's claws to pull the creature's shell apart just as Liliana shot a cannonball at it and the Kraken roared with all it could as it's exposed flesh was hit.

The Kraken went limp from the cannonball and Naruto flung it into the air before using Kurama's tails to snap its body in two. Liliana sighed at having finally avenged her death at the creature's hands and watched as her murderer's body sank into the ocean.

The ship began to sail away from the scene and Liliana looked at Naruto as he undid his transformation. He looked up at Liliana and the two shared looks as the ship floated away without her noticing a Hiraishin knife pinned to the underside of the crow's nest.

Hours later

Liliana walked through the ship and entered her private quarters before stripping her attire. She sat in a golden bathtub and sighed in relaxation as she thought of the day's events.

Though this was the sole piece of treasure she acquired from Tamia, the water was nonetheless relaxing and she found herself thinking of Naruto's hand in defeating the Kraken. Even though he intended to capture her, she still found it thoughtful for him to help her the way he did and she laid back in the bath in thought.

Liliana begin to wonder where Naruto was since she doubted he had drowned from being left in the ocean and realized that she was in his debt since he saved her from a second death. She then heard a sound from the other side of her bath curtains and looked to said source.

"You sure did take your time. Hurry up and wash my body." Liliana demanded; assuming the other being in the room was one of her servants and a hand holding a rolled-up washcloth appeared through one of the curtains. Liliana smiled as the hand started washing the back of her neck and worked its way down to the underside of her breasts.

The pirate smiled in satisfaction at her caretaker's washing method as the towel washed her leg and washed just above her nether region. Liliana moaned as the towel gently lathered her body and didn't appear to notice her being silent compared to her heaving-breathing skeletons.

"You're quite good at this." Liliana smiled with her eyes closed.

"Thank you." The caretaker answered in a raspy voice and as she sighed again, her hand touched her servant's hand as she flexed her arms to fold them behind her head. To her surprise, she felt human flesh when she touched her washer's hand and she parted the curtains to find Naruto standing there holding the washcloth.

Both stood there with silently before Naruto nervously chuckled as his eyes were drawn to her chest of 85 (33) though her nipples were covered by red pasties that resembled starfish, her small waist of 55 (22), and incredible hips of 84 (33). Before he could move, Liliana grabbed him by the trousers and pulled him into the bath.

Lifting herself out of the tub for a moment, she grabbed his arms and sat back down in the tub. Naruto started losing his composure at being in a tub with a naked woman and she looked at him with a sneer.

"You've certainly have courage attempting to sneak upon a bathing pirate." Liliana said and Naruto nervously chuckled again.

"I wasn't trying to sneak upon you, Liliana, not like this." Naruto blushed at his situation and Liliana covered her chest with her arm.

"Though the 17th rule of being pirate states I cannot allow stowaways like you on board, you did help to that defeat that murderous Kraken beast and a true pirate can never forget the debt they owe to others for being alive." Liliana said.

"Well, you're welcome but thief or not, I don't think you deserve to die at the hands of that thing." Naruto said while looking away from her naked body.

"Out of curiosity, I must ask how old those creatures inside of you are." Liliana asked.

"What?" Naruto asked; being on guard while looking away from her.

"To defeat a creature such as the Kraken, those creatures must be quite advanced in years now that I think about it." Liliana said.

"They're eons older than the Kraken." Naruto said before he heard Kurama talking.

_"Eons older? Squids didn't even show up until at least the umpteenth generation of Uchiha was born."_ Kurama said and Liliana hemmed at what Naruto said.

"Eons? That aside, isn't there also this rabbit woman inside of you who's the same age?" Liliana asked.

"Do _y_ ou mean Granny Kaguya? She's even older than the Earth itself." Naruto explained.

"You carry beings that are eons old? As part of the 1st rule of being a pirate, I shall spare you as hurting you would mean harming the elderly beings within you." Liliana said.

"That's nice of you, Liliana but…" Naruto said.

"As such, I shall make every moment of you being on this ship as comfortable as possible for the sake of those within you and I shall start by bathing you." Liliana said.

"What?!" the taken aback Naruto said.

"Since you fought the Kraken, I'd imagine you and the beings you used must have worked up quite a sweat so I'll gladly wash you off." Liliana offered.

"What logic is that from?!" Naruto asked.

"As you know, I certainly can't wash Kaguya or your Tailed friends so I can instead the host whose body they inhabit." Liliana explained.

"You're talking about me if I was some old man." Naruto said.

_"I say go with it."_ Kurama snickered inside of Naruto.

" _Yes, you're quite lucky to have a naked woman offer to bathe you."_ Chōmei added.

_"What?! You guys, too?!"_ Naruto said.

" _Yes, Naruto-kun, you've found a relaxing opportunity here."_ Matatabi pitched in.

" _You're all crazy! Granny Kaguya, please tell me you think otherwise."_ Naruto said and Kaguya giggled.

_"As your generation would say, roll with it."_ Kaguya giggled.

_"Granny Kaguya…you're one dirty old woman."_ Naruto said and his thought process was interrupted by Liliana placing her hand on his zipper.

"If I may be so bold…" Liliana said as she reached for Naruto's zipper and undid it before finding his clothes removed with only his boxers remaining. Still blushing, he decided to go along with Liliana and figure out if she was up to something.

"Oh, my." Liliana said after removing his boxers and setting his wet clothes to the side to see his well-built form. Nodding to herself, Liliana started washing him with the cloth and he blushed while she did so.

"Liliana, wait…" Naruto said.

"If I'm being too rough, I'll gladly make my efforts more comfortable." Liliana said.

"No, I'm fine." Naruto said.

"Now, Naruto-kun, as you have the responsibility of being your allies' host, it is equally my responsibility to ensure that you get as much treatment as possible." Liliana said.

Naruto blushed as Liliana's hand started to rub his pectoral muscle and he noticed her hand felt disturbingly cold; the sort of coldness one would find in a dead body. He moved back slightly and Liliana looked at him out of concern.

"Am I being too rough again?" Liliana said.

"No, it's just your hand feels…" Naruto said.

"Cold as a corpse, right? That's because I'm only an undead corpse who's able to walk and talk thanks to the Swamp Witch reviving me as such." Liliana explained.

"She brought you back as just a corpse?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and since I owe her nothing, I'm stuck like so unless I do her bidding." Liliana said and an idea struck Naruto's mind at her current state. He activated his Eternal Rinnegan and formed a hand sign as she looked on.

"What are you doing?" Liliana asked.

"Liliana, hold still for a minute." Naruto said as he focused his energy and a greenish-light appeared on Liliana's body. The pirate looked at herself and just then, an incredible feeling came over her as she felt her heart starting to beat for the time since her resurrection.

She then felt her lung filling with air and warmth being felt throughout her flesh from her blood running. An incredulous smile appeared on her face as her body returned to a living state and she began laughing at her returned nerve system.

"This is elegantly delightful! It's as if my body has been fully revived!" Liliana said.

"Well, you have been revived since I've used a harmless version of the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life technique that's unique to me to restore your body to its full health." Naruto said and Liliana continued to laugh in joy at her revival effects. Looking to Naruto, she eagerly leaned forward and kissed the blonde while climbing into his lap.

She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her fingers through his hair as he sat still from her sudden gesture; not to mention her naked body smothering against his. Liliana's lips smothered Naruto's as she sat on him and held onto the blonde.

Liliana ended her kiss with him and smiled at the stunned ninja's reaction before cheekily grinning. Framing his face, Liliana leaned closer and locked eyes with him.

"Naruto-kun, as part of the 6th rule of being a pirate, I'm to give generously to my comrades and steal generously from my enemies. Since you are the latter, I'll start by stealing your heart." Liliana said and Naruto blinked before the pirate amorously rubbed her hand on his chest.

As she did so, Liliana leaned in closer and started licking his neck while his heart raced. Naruto grew hard as Liliana's finger trailed down his chin and kissed his cheek again as she stroked the other.

"Liliana-chan…" Naruto moaned as Liliana affectionately caressed him and felt her crotch inches away from him. When she started licking his throat, Naruto finally gave into his lust that was starting burn like fire and embraced her.

Finally having Naruto's attention, Liliana smiled as her lips once again met his and their tongues immediately began clashing. He started rubbing the back of her head and she stroked his back.

Naruto and Liliana moaned as they embraced and he brushed his fingers through her hair. The pirate rubbed her bosom against him and her pasties fell into the water as her nipples became aroused from being caught in the moment.

Liliana moaned as Naruto's tongue rubbed and licked hers until their lips parted with a simultaneous lick to the roofs of their respective mouths. Leaning her back, Naruto started licking her throat as he palmed her chest and caressed them.

She gripped either sides of the tub as Naruto's tongue rubbed on her throat and he caressed her breasts with his fingers sinking into her wet bosom. He moaned as he groped and kneaded the orbs while Liliana arched her back.

Fascinated at the soft yet firmness of her chest, he proceeded to rub them together and his thumbs teased her tits by circling them. Naruto ceased licking Liliana's neck and started licking her cleavage instead while she moaned from his arousing actions.

Naruto's tongue licked into Liliana's cleavage as she started grinding herself on him and the bold pirate blushed as the blonde's hands massaged her tits. Her eyes lit up with lust as her breasts were squeezed and fondled with as she grinded her womanhood on his hilt.

He began licking her aroused tits and placed his lips on the left one before beginning to suckle it. Liliana moaned as he worked his lips on her bud and she placed her hand on the back of his head.

She smiled and trickled her fingers through his hair as he gripped her free bud between his finger and thumb. Naruto suckled on Liliana's tit before opening his jaws and carefully started gnawing on the pink-haired woman's orb; making her legs wobble.

Naruto's teeth softly pierced the soft flesh as Liliana moaned in pleasure and she whimpered from this. She reached down and wrapped her fingers around his manhood before giving it small pumps.

As he pleased her breasts, he moaned from her touch and his eyes looked to her own. Liliana spread her legs and this served as an invitation to the young savior.

Naruto released Liliana's left bosom and began to rub his fingers against her womanhood. Liliana mewled from his touching of her pussy and continued doing so while his fingers brushed against her clit.

Liliana's eyes closed while Naruto's fingers teased her clit and brushed her lower region as he switched to the other orb of flesh. As he sank his canines into that one, Naruto's fingers danced on her clit and brushed on it while temporarily leaving her folds alone.

He felt Liliana continuing to stroke his erection underwater and he groaned as she brushed her palm on his balls. Naruto's manhood responded to Liliana's hand as he continued teasing her clit and he groped at her breast to make her innards wetter.

Since this worked faster than expected, Liliana loudly mewled and she heard knocking at the door though Naruto didn't.

"Captain Liliana, are you alright?" One of her henchmen asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine! Don't bother me again until I say so!" Liliana loudly said as a reaction of being interrupted in her actions with Naruto as he wriggled his fingers on her clit and she blushed.

"Yes, ma'am." The henchmen said before departed and Liliana resumed moaning as Naruto's fingers moved down to her folds. He started fingering them and she mewled as she felt them digging into her warmth.

Liliana's moans were music to Naruto's ears as he stopped gnawing on her breast and fondled it around as he squeezed it. His fingers brushed on Liliana's innards and wormed into her body as her toes curled up from the feeling.

Despite Naruto's strength being known to her, she hadn't expect his fingering to be as good as it was and he smiled at her reaction. Liliana started groping herself by rubbing her breasts together and Naruto started licking at her hardened tits.

The pirate caressed her sizeable bust and Naruto's tongue brushed on her buds while his fingers prodded her walls. His fingers moved about inside of Liliana and she happily moaned at him working them about.

Naruto's tongue licked Liliana's tits as he groped and pleased her womanhood alike until she reached the end of her limit. She practically howled as she came on his fingers and though he knew he wouldn't be able to taste her release, he still smiled.

The minute she was done with her orgasm, she had Naruto lie back in the tub and she moved back before enclosing his manhood between her mounds. He moaned in joy as Liliana began maneuvering her bosom on his hilt and she placed her mouth on the tip of it.

Naruto moaned as Liliana sucked off the head of his erection and she began stirring her tongue around it. The pink-haired woman rubbed and kneaded her breasts together on the young sage's member before he started thrusting into her mouth.

Liliana tasted Naruto's length in complete satisfaction at the taste of it and she took her mouth off it to blow on it. The blonde moaned from how cool her breath felt and she kneaded her orbs together on his cock as it accelerated into her cleavage.

Naruto's length was massaged and kneaded by Liliana's bouncing breasts as he thrust into her cleavage. She licked her lips in anticipation of how his semen would taste and just the thought of it made her keep licking her lips.

Naruto's member shot into Liliana's bosom and she began purring as her buds teased the throbbing veins surrounding his tower. She licked against his foreskin and swirled her tongue on it before blowing on it again.

"Liliana-chan…" Naruto moaned as he sent his cock flying into her mounds and his movements sent ripples throughout the bath water. From a combination of lust and the water's warm temperate, sweat boiled down his temple and drizzled down his neck.

His length started to throb within her breasts and Liliana nodded at this before licking what wasn't buried within her cleavage. Naruto's manhood rammed into Liliana's orbs and she smiled at her new companion's reaction.

"Go on, Naruto-kun and cum elegantly to your heart's content." Liliana said before planting her mouth back on his cannon and sucking on it while he thrust upright. Feeling her arousal trail down her inner thighs, Liliana began swaying her derriere and closed her eyes as she knew she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

She couldn't have been more right as Naruto's tower twitched within her mouth and his cum spurted out of his cannon. Liliana moaned as she received the mouthful of cum she wanted and she took her time in swallowing it.

Naruto panted as Liliana gulped down his semen and brushed his forehead to prevent any sweat from reaching his eyes. The pirate took her mouth off his member and licked her lips before her attention returned to him.

"That was a quite a splendorous release you had, Naruto-kun." Liliana said.

"Don't mention it, Liliana-chan." Naruto said as Liliana freed his cock from her breasts and she crawled forward with her breasts over his chest along with her entrance just above his length. The pirate looked down at the sage and smiled before he did the same to her.

Liliana smiled as Naruto placed his hands on her rear and helped her lower her pussy down onto his erection. Once inside of her, the pirate's hymen was destroyed while she moaned from this and he did likewise from how tight she felt.

After allowing her to adjust to his size, Liliana placed her hands on either side of Naruto and he began to pummel into her walls. Her breasts began to bob over his chest and she brought her warmth down onto him while he groped her peach.

Liliana moaned as Naruto drove his manhood into her pussy and she worked her hips together while resting her forehead against his. The pair moaned as their movements made the water rock about inside the tub to where it nearly poured out of it and they locked gazes with romance glistening in their eyes.

Ultramarine eyes looked into pink ones as Liliana's wetness thrust down onto Naruto's manhood and pleasured it while his agile movements did likewise for her. The sage and pirate moved their hips in synced movement as she brushed her fingers through his swaying locks of hair.

Naruto's member shot into Liliana's tunnels as she rode the blonde and he squeezed her plump derriere as she moved her hips. Although she was adjusted to the size of his swollen length, she blushed at his size and wiggled her hips on his tower.

Liliana placed her forehead against his and their tongues lashed out to start licking against one another. They moaned in their tongue war and their lips drew closer together as their licking intensified.

Suddenly, Naruto's hands traveled to Liliana's swaying breasts and started to caress them while pummeling into her entrance. He licked his way into her mouth and their lips were sealed once again as he groped her jiggling bosom.

Naruto's fingers sank into the warm softness of Liliana's chest as her insides grinded his member and they let out muffled moans as she felt him reaching deeply into her stomach. Liliana and Naruto's tongues warred in their kiss as he kneaded her quaking mounds.

The water surrounding them rocked about from their movements and despite this, their minds were focused on each other. Liliana's pussy became tighter as Naruto thrust into her and pleasured her bobbing breasts.

He took hold of her tits again and squeezed them while tweaking them. Liliana's eyes dreamily stared into that of Naruto's and she lifted her hand to trail her finger up his chin before brushing her fingers through his locks of hair.

Freeing Liliana's left tit, he began stroking her cheek as their tongues danced about and the pink-haired woman groaned as her innards were struck by his speeding manhood. As the pair stroked one another, Naruto groaned as his balls grew tighter and his length throbbed inside of Liliana's walls with her orgasm approaching once again.

Excited at what would be their orgasm, Liliana and Naruto ended their kiss to resume moaning at the top of their lungs as he slammed into her core. She continued purring as Naruto pounded into her innards and he caressed her cheek as she groaned in ecstasy.

He huskily growled as he channeled his cannon into Liliana's entrance and banged it against her walls with his powerful movements. At last, Liliana's innards wrapped around Naruto's manhood and applied enough pressure for his seeds to spray into her womb.

As Naruto's semen filled up Liliana's insides, more than half of it gushed out of her entrance along with her juices and evaporated within the warmth of the water. Liliana fell forward and rested against Naruto after lifting her dripping pussy off his length.

Liliana smiled as Naruto kissed her forehead and brushed his fingers across her forehead in the same fashion she had done for him to prevent sweat from reaching her eyes. The bold pirate nuzzled his heart and sighed contently in her relaxation with him.

"Liliana-chan, how long do you think you can last with your newfound energy?" Naruto asked and Liliana's bold smile returned to her face.

"Let's see." Liliana smiled as Naruto sat upright and she took in his member once again while wrapping her legs around his waist. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she began to thrust against him and he sent his hips forward to pound his manhood forward.

Naruto palmed what he was able to hold of Liliana's breasts and caressed them as they jiggled from his movements. Liliana moaned as she shook her hips together on his erection and grinded her walls on it.

His cock soared into her moist caverns and she continued to blush as she rode him. Naruto pressed his lips against Liliana's and they deeply kissed as their tongues were once again reunited in their lustful dance.

Liliana wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and brushed her fingers on the back of his head; trailing through his hair. He freed her right breast and placed his hand on her lower cheeks as they were smacked into by his lap.

The pirate and the sage moaned as their reproductive organs clashed and struck against one another in the midst of their moving hips. Liliana moved her arm from around Naruto's neck and placed it around his back as her nails started digging into him.

Naruto's manhood thrashed into Liliana's pussy as she shook her hips and became tight on his hardness as it raged into her. She moaned in bliss at kissing him as their tongues wildly slobbered and tasted one another while rubbing together.

He groaned as his foreskin rubbed on Liliana's warm insides and she did the same from his mighty impacts while bucking her hips. Thanks to the sex and bath alike, a mix of sweat and water poured down their bodies as they moved about.

She leaned closer and pressed her free breast against his chest while it heaved against him. Naruto and Liliana continued to moaning in their kiss before a mutual climax occurred once again and their lips remained sealed against one another.

It was several minutes before their kiss ended and they heavily breathed before Liliana got off his member again. She turned around and placed herself on all of her limbs while swaying her rear at him.

Naruto gripped Liliana's derriere and held onto her as his glory entered her warmth once again. Liliana moaned as he thrust against her and pummeled his cock into her entrance while her eyes shimmered with lust.

Liliana's breasts started to sway forward in the water as Naruto's member crashed into her innards and the sound of their flesh hitting against one another could be heard through the wooden walls. However, her skeleton crew didn't hear it since they had slowly vanished one by one due to Liliana's revival meaning her powers from the Swamp Witch were gone as a result and that included them.

Her sole remaining power was levitating the massive ship and despite her current mindset being focused on the pleasure she felt, it sailed through the sky perfectly. Naruto moaned as he shot his hardness into her pussy and she mewled as she felt him licking the back of her neck.

She slightly turned her head and received a loving kiss on her lips that allowed blue and pink eyes to meet again. Minutes after the kiss ended, he returned to licking the back of her neck and she blushed from his licks.

Naruto pounded into Liliana's innards and her breasts rocked about in the water from his speed. The pirate looked back at him and felt his erection swelling within the depths of her insides.

Liliana's blush now covered her entire face from the power of Naruto's manhood and how impressive his speed was. He started to lick the back of her earlobe and her eyes closed as he reached forward to caress her left breast with his other hand staying on her peach.

Finally, Naruto's semen exploded from Liliana's pussy and oozed into the water until their release was over. He freed Liliana's body and removed his length from her wetness while she panted with a love-filled smile on her face.

She turned around and sat in Naruto's lap before cuddling against him as she looked up at him. They shared a smile and kissed once again with sweat boiling down their bodies.

Later, they sat on Liliana's bed in their undergarments and drank fruit-flavored milk in the same fashion one would do after bathing in a hot springs. Once done drinking, they looked to one another and Liliana smiled at him.

"Naruto-kun…" Liliana said.

"Yes, Liliana-chan?"

"If I turn my treasure over willingly, may I live my renewed life in your company?" Liliana said.

"Probably so." Naruto said and Liliana rested her head on his shoulder with a smile appearing on her face. He did likewise and rubbed her back as she stroked his heart.

"Then I'll do just that elegantly." Liliana smiled.

_Many years onwards_

A freckle-faced young girl with pink hair and eyes of the same color looked out the window while drinking from a juice box. She looked down into the town and noisily drank her juice in excitement.

"Sis, I know you're excited but you're driving me crazy with all that slurping." Said an elder girl with pink hair and blue eyes. The younger girl, Lisbeth Rika Uzumaki, looked to her elder sister, Hinagiku, and sighed.

"Leave me alone. The prices at Ms. Tenten's shop are skyrocketing and its driving me crazy." Lisbeth said.

"It sure was nice of her to train you in sword tempering and now that most of your swords are selling at top price, it shows how good a learner you are." Hinagiku smiled.

"Yes, they are." Lisbeth answered.

"I remember the first time you tested out your sword against Mom's rapier and it broke in the first strike." Hinagiku laughed and Lisbeth blushed.

"It did not!" Lisbeth protested before Liliana softly placed her hand on her daughter's head and smiled.

"Whatever you say, Lis…beth." Hinagiku teased Lisbeth and the younger girl comically pouted.

"Oh, Lisbeth, don't be shy. Your decision to test your weapon against mine was an elegant choice." Liliana smiled.

"Yeah, sis, and remember you made Dad's Hiraishin blade twice as strong." Hinagiku said.

"Well, Mom, I'm glad I tested your sword first and making Dad's weapon took hours." Lisbeth replied.

"Speaking of which…" Hinagiku said as Naruto arrived and handed a letter to Lisbeth.

"I can't believe this!" Lisbeth happily exclaimed.

"What's the letter about, Dad?" Hinagiku asked.

"Tenten asked me to give it to Lisbeth-chan as soon as I could." Naruto explained.

"All the swords I made sold out in less than an hour and Miss Tenten wants me to make more of them." Lisbeth happily said.

"See? I knew your skills would be elegant enough for the task." Liliana said.

"Tenten wants to know when you can come back to make more." Naruto smiled and before they knew it, the young girl had hurriedly run out the door and Liliana laughed as she looked out the window to see her running to Tenten's workplace.

"It sounds like right now is a good time." Hinagiku and Naruto both laughed.

* * *

Liliana is one fun character to write about and I'm glad I chose to write a story about her. Having Naruto save her from a second death at the tentacles of the Kraken was a guaranteed way that she'd trust him and reviving her was the final work to lead her to growing affection for him.

As you can tell, Liliana turned her stolen loot over to the authorities and got spared from jail because of this.

Naruto and Liliana's daughters are named after Hinagiku Katsura from **_Hayate the Combat Butler_** , who is not only Liliana's character design inspiration but shares the same voice actress named Shizuka Ito, and Lisbeth is named after the same girl from **_Sword Art Online_**.

**_DarkChild316_** requested I name a girl after Lisbeth since she's his favorite character from the show and coincidentally, his favorite girl from **_Queen's Blade Rebellion_** is Liliana. So, I know he'll get a kick from the ending with Naruto's Lisbeth getting defensive over her swordsmanship like her namesake does and the next girl will be Branwen the Dragon Warrior.

Also, to those asking me about a NarutoxBranwen story; yes, Dogura the Goblin will finally get what's coming to him and I won't say anymore to keep from spoiling my plans. So, enjoy this story and have a great July the 4th filled with fireworks!


End file.
